After Hours
by juno1994
Summary: What happens after The BAU team gets off work well no one knows, Mild Sexual Content
1. Promises ALWAYS get broken

After Hours

Chapter1- promises always get broken.

Reid stood by his car waiting for Hotch when he realized he forgot his suit case inside. He turns to walk back in when he sees Hotch come out with his case in his hand.

"Thanks Aaron" Reid said as he went to kiss Hotch on the cheek but Hotch turned his head.

"Ha got you" Hotch said while laughing.

"Come on lets go home" Reid said smiling.

Later that night Hotch and Reid were settling down to watch a movie. Hotch saw the boy sitting there looking so innocent. Hotch knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Reid. Reid looks at Hotch with his deep brown eyes.

"Is… everything ok?" Reid asked while sitting up too look at Hotch.

"It's just we never get to talk anymore about us our relationship or really about anything." Hotch replied. Reid sat there looking at Hotch.

"Ha relationship what relationship" Reid asked Hotch while looking immensely into Hotch's eyes.

"Hotch I love you I really do but unless we both try we wont be able to have any kind of relationship what so ever" Reid said in a loving tone.

"Are you saying that we shouldn't be together anymore?" Hotch asked almost crying.

"Only if that is you want to happen" Reid said softly while grabbing Hotch's hand hoping that he still loved him.

"Reid… Why… wait no what would make you think that, I told you I loved you and that I always will love you, but I think people are finding out" Hotch said while gripping Reid's hand in his.

"So what if people find out! Our love should mean more than people finding out" Reid Begged

"Our love means the world to me Spencer, YOU mean the world to me" Hotch assured him while wondering if Reid wanted him as much as he wanted Reid.

"Well than let them find out it shouldn't matter Aaron, I LOVE YOU! That is what should matter" Reid explained.

Hotch sat looking into Reid's intense eyes after a moment Hotch leaned in and kissed Reid.

"I LOVE YOU SPENCER! More than anyone could ever know" Hotch said in between kisses. Reid was to into the moment to say anything, moments later Reid gently sat Hotch up and looks at him.

"Promise me you love me" Reid asked wanting so badly to hear Hotch say it.

"I promise Reid" Hotch said before kissing him again.

"Shall we just turn in for the night than, it is getting pretty late?" Reid asked.

"I think that would be one of the best ideas you ever had" Hotch responded.

Reid and Hotch climbed into bed. Hotch moved closer to Reid so they were face to face. Hotch placed his hand on tops of Reid's and they fell asleep with there bodies entwined. The next morning Reid woke to the sound of the BAU team sitting at his table.

"Uhhhhh… morning everyone" Reid said surprised.

"Hey look if it isn't the boy genius" Morgan said while eating a pancake.

"Hotch can I talk to you for a second?" Reid asked. Hotch followed Reid into the bedroom and smiled.

"Why is everyone here?" Reid asked

"Today is the day Spencer!" Hotch said happily.

"The day for what?" Reid asked as he thought intensely for a moment.

"You were right, our love means more than a stupid secret, so I am going to tell them" Hotch replied

"Are… are you sure?" Reid asked making sure that this is what Hotch wanted.

"Positive" Hotch said while grabbing Reid's hand and leading him to the table where the team sat eating there breakfast.

"Guys there is something we need to tell you. Me and Reid well were kind of together." Hotch explained.

"DANMMIT!!!" Morgan shouted.

"You owe me 20 bucks PAY UP!!!!" Garcia prodded.

Morgan takes out his wallet and reluctantly hands Garcia a 20.

"Here" Morgan sighed.

"Told you Elle" JJ teased.

"Wait you all knew?" Hotch wondered.

"Yup everyone except for Gideon knows." Garcia said

'You guys are not as good as hiding secrets as you are profiling." Morgan said joking. That night they all went out for drinks and Garcia ordered a round of shots.

"To the happy couple!" Garcia said while sticking her tongue out at Reid.

"Thanks Garcia but if you do it again this boy genius is just going to have to hurt you!" Reid antagonized. Hotch placed a hand on Reid's lap to calm him down a bit and than noticed Hotch by placing his hand over Hotch's. Just than Hotch's cell phone rings. Hotch answered his phone,

"Hotch it is Gideon, gather up the team and bring them down to the office, and FINALLY!!!" Gideon said while hanging up the phone. Hotch sat there for a minute thinking what Gideon could possibly mean by finally.

"Guys Meet the **Paranormal Research Society they** are here helping us in a case. This is Ryan Buell, Sergey Poberezhny, Katrina Weidman, Elfie Music, Heather Taddy, and Chad Calek. P.R.S meet the BAU. This is SSAIC Aaron Hotchner, SSA Spencer Reid, SSA Jennifer Jerou, SSA Derek Morgan, and SSA Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, and I am SSA Jason Gideon. Nice to meet you all" Gideon said in a welcoming tone. Ryan walks over to Hotch to introduce himself.

"I am Ryan Buell the Founder and Director of the Paranormal Research Society." Ryan explained.

"Nice to meet you I am SSAIC Aaron Hotchner" he introduced himself. Ryan looked at Hotch with a blank look on his face.

"SSAIC?" Ryan asked puzzled.

"Supervisory Special Agent In Charge, SSAIC" Hotch said while chuckling to himself.

"OH" Ryan added.

"If it makes it any easier call me Hotch or Hotchner" he added. Gideon went on to explain the case but Hotch really wasn't paying any attention to Gideon so he missed half of what he was saying. Hotch was to busy thinking about what Reid had said earlier that night. Aaron thought to himself Reid was right he wasn't trying as hard as Reid was at their relationship, suddenly Hotch's thoughts were interrupted when Gideon came over and started talking to him. Meanwhile Ryan was talking to Reid.

"Let you in on a little secret of mine." Ryan said.

"OK?" Reid replied sounding interested in what he had to say.

"You are not the only one" Ryan Explained.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"I see the way you look at Agent Hotchner." He said

"What are you talking about he is my boss." Reid said trying to hide there secret the BAU team knew but how could Ryan possibly know as far as Reid remembered he had never met him before in his life.

"What I am trying to say is, well, you see Sergey over there? Well we are kind of together." Ryan said. Reid sighed in relief he felt that it would be ok if Ryan knew Ryan was not going to tell anyone.

"You are right, I am with Aaron." Reid finally said. But there conversation was cut short when Emily interrupted.

"As you all know yesterday was my last night with the BAU, but I am not going to leave Gideon short handed, I would like to introduce you all to my replacement, Gideon hired her yesterday, everyone this is Ashley Buell." Emily said. Everyone fell dead silent as they watched in AWW as she walked in. Ashley was small around Reid's age with straight black hair. Hotch was the first to introduce himself, Reid thought it was odd but think too much into it.

"I am SSAIC Aaron Hotchner but you can call me Aaron." Hotch said but was quickly pulled aside by Garcia. Ryan took Aarons place beside Ashley.

"HA, Jordan was right!" Ryan teased.

"ABOUT WHAT?!" Ashley asked.

"About you being a complete dork." Ryan said while hugging his sister.

"GEEE thanks and I guess mom was right, you are Gay." She teased back.

"WHAT?!" Ryan said with a look of panic.

"I was just kidding." She said

"OH" he replied.

"I missed you Ash" Ryan said being sincere.

"I Know, I missed me too" Ashley chuckled to herself.

"By the way does mom know?" she asked.

"About what?" he said.

"About you and Serge." She exclaimed.

"NO she would kill me if she….. Wait how did you know?" Ryan asked confused.

"Ry, I am a profiler I know everything and anything about you." She said. She was interrupted by Hotch.

"Ashley would you like to go out for a couple of drinks." Hotch asked.

"Sure I have had a long day I could use a few" Ashley said accepting his offer. She new that she felt something for the senior officer but she didn't know what to make of it so she just shrugged it off. That night they never returned home instead they stayed at a near by hotel. Ashley thought about what not going home was putting Ryan through he always was a worrier and never could go a length of time without hearing from a person and making sure they were ok. But her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Hotch's Kiss. Hotch knew that what he was doing was not right but it felt so right after Hayley died he never dated another woman instead he was with Reid, so being with Ashley felt right to him more right than having the team know about him and Reid, Oh My God Reid, he was going to be waiting up for his return home. Hotch thought about going home until, Ashley's voice broke Hotch's train of thought. There was music playing in the background and Hotch heard Ashley singing along with the lyrics and decided to put his thoughts into a deep corner of his mind and go join her. They danced, they grinded and they just had plain old fun.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Hotch said while a smile crept up on his mouth. Ashley leaned her head up and seen that for once had a smile on his face.

"Wow, and Emily told me that you were not one for smiling" she laughed

"I guess you are the one that makes me smile" Hotch said just before lightly kissing her soft lips. And it indeed was Ashley that made him smile. It had never felt so right for him to be with another woman since Hayley's death but he had come to terms with the fact that not living his life was not going to bring her back.

"Lets get out of here, you and me we will go someplace that no one will ever find us" Hotch said happily.

"You mean just pick up and leave, but what about Reid, what about Ryan, what about your team, you can't leave them they need you." Ashley said in return.

"Reid will understand that I need sometime away that I need some distance, and as for my team they have Gideon he is what they need." Hotch begged

"I guess Ryan will just have to deal with it, that man really has to ease up on the whole "I am your big brother and you have to listen to me" gig." Ashley said while placing her hands on Hotch's neck and kissing him. And that was that they left without no one hearing from them or even Hotch calling in sick they just skipped town. They drove to the one place she knew Ryan would never think of going Home, Cory Pennsylvania. Especially after a brutal childhood Ashley hated that place. Hotch sat in the passenger seat thinking about not having anything to worry about being a free man, being with the person he truly had feelings for. After 2 years Hotch's feelings for Reid had lost their touch their relationship was dead as far as Hotch was concerned, soon Hotch found himself falling asleep as they drove down the highway, but was scared awake by his cell phone ringing, it was Reid.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Reid demanded

"Nice to talk to you too" Hotch said

"Aaron this is not the time to be a smart ass, I have been worried sick about, you never came home" Reid sounded worried.

"I know that was the whole point" Hotch said

"What do you mean" Reid was getting impatient.

"I won't be coming home either, Spencer I need time to clear my head just give me a few days" Hotch begged. Than Hotch hung up the phone.

"Is everything ok… do you want to go back?" Ashley asked

"No I am where I want to be right here with you" Hotch replied while placing a hand on hers. They stay in Cory for a few days than decided they had to go back. When they returned it was like they were completely abandoned by everyone, no one ever said hi or welcome home they just sat at their desks.


	2. Love confused for Hatred

Chapter 2-Love confused for Hatred.

Morgan stood outside of Hotch's office hesitating to enter, he finally get's the courage.

"What the hell is going on Hotch, tell me this is not at all a plan to break the kids heart, because it sure seems like it!" Morgan interrupted what Hotch was doing.

"Get out Morgan I don't want to talk" Hotch said biting his lip.

"No I am not leaving until you give me answers HOTCH, He loves you!" Morgan said but was cut off by Hotch.

"YOU DON"T THINK I KNOW THAT!!" Hotch said angry.

"Well you wouldn't have done that if you loved him" Morgan said before turning out of Hotch's office. After Morgan left, Hotch sat there thinking of what Morgan said it was true if he did love Reid we wouldn't have just left with out saying anything. But maybe that was just it Hotch didn't love Reid as much as Reid love him, and he hated himself for it. Hotch loved Ashley now and nothing was going to change that not Morgan and not Reid. Hotch's thinking was cut short by Ashley knocking on his office door.

"Yeah come in" Hotch said.

"Hey is everything ok? Ashley asked.

"Yeah" he stated as he wraps his arms around her. He smothered her with his chest but she liked it.

"I love you Ashley" Hotch said as he was giving her the most loving but yet gentle hug he could muster.

"I love you too Aaron." She said.

"Than marry me I love you and there is nothing that I can do to change it." Hotch said while getting down on one knee. But before Ashley could answer Hotch's cell phone rings. Hotch sighs than answers his phone.

"Hello?"

"My name is Peter Petrelli and I think I know who is committing all of the crimes happening here." Peter said.

"Wait this is that Sylar case is it not, but I thought the BAU went down there and solved the case." Hotch said confused.

"No one came down here from the FBI, can you help me please I need to stop him before he kills anymore." Peter was now finding himself begging.

"Sure I will be there tomorrow." Hotch said. Hotch decided to only take a couple of people with him since Peter knew who was committing all the crimes it shouldn't be hard to catch him. He walks into the bullpen where everyone was standing taking there lunch break.

"Listen up, Morgan, Reid, Buell and Buell you are coming with me. Go home and pack your bags we are leaving in 2 hours." Hotch said while leaving the BAU office. Reid stopped beside Aaron and grabs his hand.

"So what was that all about Aaron?" Reid said.

"What was what about?" Hotch asked but he knew full well what Reid meant.

"You know what I am talking about, you just disappearing." Reid said.

"Ohh that, look I just had to get away." Hotch said walking as he stepped into the elevator.

"Look Hotch I can't do this anymore either you love me or you don't but as far as I am concerned we should just stay good friends and co-workers." Reid said as he hugged Hotch.

"I Think I can deal with that." Hotch said than kissed Reid's forehead. Ryan steps in beside Ashley.

"So you going to tell me where you went?" Ryan asked.

"Nope" she said shortly.

"Well at least tell me why you left." Ryan begged.

"I just wanted sometime to myself is that such a problem for you." Ashley was getting angry now Ryan was trying to be to much like dad and she hated that.

"I just want you to be safe that is all" Ryan said trying to calm her down.

"Ryan I track down serial killers for a living, I don't think there is anything safe about it." Ashley said while stepping out of the elevator. Hotch was waiting for her. Ryan hated the fact that Ashley had become to distant, she loved someone that probably doesn't love her back, of course Ryan was always a bit jealous of his sister ever since they were 5 and their parents always would pay more attention to her.

"Hey and about before… Yes" she said kissing him. She knew that Ryan would hate her but she did not care. Ashley wanted to tell Ryan the big news but couldn't find him anywhere so she would just tell him on the plane. Just than Ashley's cell phone ring it was unknown name and unknown number.

"Hello?"

"so miss your brother yet, don't worry he is fine wont hurt him yet, he has something that I want, and so do you, Ohh and tell petrelli I said hi." the voice said, than the phone call ended.

"hey Hotch, have you seen Ryan at all in the past like 5 minutes?" Ashley asked Hotch while getting into the car.

"No I haven't why?" Hotch wondered. Ashley pulls out her cell phone again.

"Garcia can you get a trace on the last caller on my phone?"

"yeah no problem, uhhh, is everything ok?" Garcia asked

" umm yeah, no not really Ryan is missing and I think someone has taken him." Ashley said In tears, even though a few moments before she was pissed off at him, but she was more scared than ever. A few moments after they land at the air port, they meet with Peter Petrelli.

"Peter can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Ashley asked.

"sure" he agreed while being dragged away from Hotch.

"I heard that some people here in N.Y can do things that others cant" she stated.

"yeah I can fly, what can you do?" Peter wondered

"Well I have TK and I also can absorb other people powers." She went on to explain. "Sylar has my brother and I think I know what he wants with us?"

"Wait you mean you're a super too?" Peter asked looking all confused.

"yes now look you have to help me get my brother before he kills him please?" Ashley now too was finding herself begging.


	3. Live And Lose, Its Time For A Mirace

Live and Lose, its time for a miracle

"It's late at night and I can't sleep missing you just runs to deep, I can't breath thinking of your smile, every kiss I cant forget" That ran through Aaron Hotchner's head as he lay awake next to Spencer Reid, wanting so badly to wrap his arm around Spencer's waist and hold him, never let him go. Hotch found himself falling asleep, thinking about what he wanted the most in his life, and what he wanted was the one thing he couldn't have. As he finished his thought he heard the alarm. He rolled over and turned it off, he than heard his phone ring, it was Gideon.

"Hotchner" he said as he answered the phone.

"Aaron its Jason we need you Reid and Ashley over here now" SSA Jason Gideon

"Ok were just leaving" Hotch said as he closed his phone and gently woke Spencer. "Spencer its time to get up we have another crime scene"

"Alright I'm up, see this is me getting up" Spencer said still lying in bed

"Spencer come on we need to go" Hotch said poking him in the side

Spencer jumped at the touch. "Alright I am awake , I miss this, waking up next to you, you being the first one I see"

"I know I miss it to, sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they were, before everything happened" Hotch said pulling himself out of bed

Soon they were up and ready in 10 minutes just as they were about to leave they bumped into one another, Hotch was holding on to Reid's shoulder when he stepped away, but he felt something pull him back, than a soft warm feeling on his lips, it was Spencer, Hotch had never felt so light before he only felt like this when he was in Spencer's arms. He pulled Spencer close to him so his hands were now on Spencer's back

"Good morning Aaron nice to see your doing well" Ashley said leaning against the wall.

"Ashley, I can explain" Aaron said

"Hey there is no need to, I get it, you like to play people what needs explaining?" Ashley said walking away

"Ashley, you know that's not fair" Hotch said

"What ever is Aaron? Look we need to go" she said now wiping away the tear falling down her cheek.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Spencer said walking away.

Hotch pulled him back, "Don't be, I kinda liked it" he said as he kissed Spencer again, "why don't we start over? Please"

"Sure, but you might wanna go after her" Spencer said as he walked away and grabbed Aarons hand.

"Nah, she's got Jason, to go complain to" Aaron said while walking out the door.

*AT THE CRIME SCENCE*

Spencer looks down at the body and recognizes who it was, without having to I.D it.

"Aaron, DON'T LET ASHLEY OVER HERE, KEEP HER AWAY, DON'T LET HER OVER HERE UNTIL THE M.E TAKES THE BODY" Spencer said as he leans down over the body.

"Why? What's the matter?" Aaron said as he seen Ashley walking over.

"Aaron, it's Ryan, with half of his head missing and a chunk taken out of his brain" Spencer said looking away.

"Ashley, can I speak to you over there please" Aaron said while guiding her away from the scene.

"Aaron, look this isn't the time or place to talk about our personal life, and it's fine, I understand. Spencer needs you more than I do, I'll be fine I promise" Ashley said while thinking to herself that it was all a big lie

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk about" he said trying to distract her.

"Aaron what are you trying to distract me from? Hey where is Spencer?" She asked confused.

"What are you talking about he was right over there….?" Hotch looked and didn't see Spencer leaning over the body.

"Jason, do you know where Spencer went?" Ashley asked kinda panicked.

"No, the last place I seen him was at the body" Jason said, kissing Ashley on the forehead.

"SPENCER! WHERE ARE YOU?" Aaron called out.

"SPENCER!" Ashley also called.

"No, SPENCER! Where is he?" Aaron Said on the brink of tears, he ran over to the body and found a note. It read

"Things aren't always what they seem, Spencer is fine for now, Hey Agent Hotchner, look around what else is missing in this picture, signed Sylar"

"Ashley look at thi…. ASHLEY! , OHHH GOD NOT HER TOO, JASON ASHLEYS GONE" Aaron said dropping to his knees and crying,

"Aaron what happened where did she go?" Jason asked.

"I… don't… know, I read this note and when I turned around she was gone" he said still crying "I have to get him back I cant lose Spencer he is my world"

"Oh sure and well just wait to find Ashley, 'cause she means nothing right Hotch? You know it's a funny thing karma it works in many ways, look what ever you and Ashley had it's over" Jason said wiping away a tear of his own.

"You know that's not what I meant we have to get them both back, but Spencer is the only thing that I have left, I can't lose him the way I lost Haley" Aaron Said standing "Judging by what he does to the body he has to be in some kind of warehouse"

"I know just were to find them, come on" Jason said getting in the car

*AT THE WAREHOUSE*

"Agent Hotchner, it's nice to see you" Sylar said walking out of the warehouse.

"Where is Spencer, what have you done to them?" Hotch demanded.

"Oh their fine I promise, and it wont be me hurting them, but it seems like you already hurt one this morning" Sylar said teasing Hotch.

"Where are they?" he said in his boss tone. "I want them now, give me a reason not to shoot"

"Because if you shoot me you'll never get them back, I am the only person who knows where they are, I am their only chance of survival." Sylar said stepping closer to Hotch.

"Look I'll give you what ever you want, just please tell me where they are." Hotch begged

"Oh I know you will" Sylar said under his breath just before punching Hotch in the face and knocking him out.

Hotch opened his eyes, and felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. He tried to move his hands but they were tied behind his back.

"What the hell do you want from me" Hotch screamed into the blackness of the room.

"Aaron… is that you?" a very week and soft spoken Spencer cried out.

"Spencer, oh my god are you all right?" Hotch said in panic

"Yeah I am fine, where is Gideon?" He asked just before he could get an answer he was knocked out again.

"SPENCER!" Aaron cried out. "Where is the girl, where is Agent Buell?"

"She's right here, she just hasn't woken up from the last time I hit her." Sylar said

"Let us go and I will promise you we can make a deal for you" Hotch bargained.

"No, I don't want a deal, what I want is for you too choose, who lives and who dies, but in the end I won't be the one killing them"

Sylar said dropping Hotch's gun in front of him, untying his hands and walking away.

"What no, I can't." Aaron stammered

"Aaron, what's going on?" Ashley said confused.

"Nothing" Aaron said hiding the gun.

"Well what are you waiting for, get us out of here" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry Ashley" Hotch apologized.

"Aaron I know its ok, just save Reid and get out of here" Ashley said.

"No, we can't leave until one of us dies" Hotch said with tears rolling down his cheek.

"Aaron what are you talking about" she asked.

"Three came in only 2 leave" Aaron said

"Than kill me, Aaron take Spencer, I know you'll make him happy. Spencer has been like a little brother to me I cant see anything happen to him, Shoot me Aaron and go live your life happy, with Spencer" Ashley offered.

"Ashley, you always were a good person for that, but I can't let you die" Spencer said, a little groggy

"Spencer, I have to it's the only way, I want you to be happy, please just let me go" Just as Ashley finished her sentence, they heard a resonating sound of a gun shot.

"AARON!" Spencer and Ashley both cried out.

"THIS WASN'T THE WAY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO END, ONE OF YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED NOT HIM, THIS WILL END MY WAY" Just as Sylar finished his sentence he aimed his gun at Spencer's head. Just than another gun shot was heard and Sylar's body falls limp on the floor, while they were talking, Spencer managed to get his hands loose.

"Aaron" Spencer said as he ran over to Hotch's side.

"Spencer, I know that what I did was stupid, but I did what I had to do to save you, I couldn't hurt you or Ashley" Hotch said as tears fell down his face.

"Aaron. No don't go, please don't leave me like this, I need you, I love you" Spencer said crying.

"Kiss me Spencer, just one last time" Aaron said and Spencer did just that, he kissed the senior officer until he felt Hotch's last breath escape his lungs.

"No, Aaron please come back, don't leave me like this." Spencer said. But the begging was point less Aaron Hotchner was not coming back, and Spencer knew this.


End file.
